ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
How Captain Marvel joined the Tourney Carol Danvers was an decorated Air Force Major, having joined from a young age and eventually moved to the intelligence field, serving with the CIA for a period of time. While working with NASA, Carol was tasked with investigating the extraterrestrial Kree soldier Mar-Vell, known to them as the original Captain Marvel. Following a confrontation with Mar-Vell's enemy, Yon-Rogg, Carol and Mar-Vell were caught in the explosion of a Kree Psyche-Magnitron. The energy bombardment of the Psyche-Magnitron somehow caused Carol’s genetic structure to be melded with Mar-Vell's, imbuing her hybrid Kree-Human genes, giving her her powers. Taking the identity of Ms. Marvel in honour of Mar-Vell, Carol became a successful superhero, serving alongside the likes of the Avengers and Defenders. Carol eventually had her powers and memories stolen by the mutant Rogue, who at her time was a member of the supervillain group, the Brotherhood of Mutants, before becoming a full time superhero with the X-Men. Her memories were recovered by the X-Men's headmaster Professor X, and she entered a long standing partnership with the X-Men. Carol eventually encountered the alien Brood and was subjected to a procedure that triggered her latent genetic abilities, becoming Binary. Eventually, Carol took the mantle of Captain Marvel sometime after the death of Mar-Vell, in honour of him. As Captain Marvel, Carol has lead Alpha Flight and the Ultimates to protect the Earth from extraterrestrial and impossible threats. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Captain Marvel glows her left hand with photon energy. After the announcer calls her name Captain Marvel does three photon punches as the camera zooms saying "Reporting for duty!" Special Moves Photon Blast (Neutral) Captain Marvel shoots a large photon beam at her opponent. Strike Flurry (Side) Captain Marvel dashes to her opponent and does two punches, then kicks him/her into the air. Blitz Blow (Up) Captain Marvel flies forward punching her opponent surrounded in fire. The analog thumb pad can change the direction. Takeoff (Down) Captain Marvel flies at her opponent. If she connects, she holds him/her, then shouts the attack's name while punching the prey away. Power Blaster (Hyper Smash) Based on her Level 1 Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Hyper Combo. Captain Marvel charges herself saying "you're gonna feel this!" and becomes Binary then fires a large photon beam shouting the attack's name. Stellar Stream (Final Smash) Based on her Level 2 Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Hyper Combo. Captain Marvel applies her Binary gear saying "I'll give everything I've got!" then flies at the opponent. If she hits, she punches him/her two times saying "Ignite!" knocking the foe upward. She then flies after and punches him/her down, then shoots a large photon beam at the opponent while calling out the Final Smash's name. Victory Animations #Captain Marvel sets her fists on her waist saying "The past is not important," then spins and continues "only the future." before flying away. #Captain Marvel does nine punches and shoots photon energy saying "I've traveled to different dimensions and battled alien armadas. Nothing's getting past me!" #Captain Marvel loops and does a spinning kick saying "I kick the asses of those who need it most. You just happened to be next on my list!" On-Screen Appearance Captain Marvel flies down and shows off photon energy in her hand saying "Come at me with everything you've got." Special Quotes *No armor, no shield, no hammer, no arrows? Interesting. (When fighting Ryu or Chun-Li) *Compared to the threats of the galaxy we faced, this is easy. (When paired with Gamora) *I'm keeping an eye on you, so you better not try anything funny! (When paired with Riptide, Silver Samurai, Mystique or Hilmes) *If you even act the slightest bit evil, you know what I'll do. (When paired with Crocodile, Omega Red, Don Krieg, Frieza or Gharnef) *You're not using one of Tony's extra suits, are you? (When fighting X or Zero) *Hey! I said no pictures! Give them to me, or else! (When fighting Frank West) *I need to see all the pictures you took of me. Understand? (When fighting Spider-Man) *You oughta know by now Steve, I outrank you. (When fighting Captain America) *Star-Lord's gonna be mad when he finds out about what you're doing. (When fighting Rocket Raccoon) *I can't let evil slide by when it's right in front of me! (When fighting Tai Lung, Klaw, Validar or King Piccolo) *Avenger vs. Avenger. Great! How many times do we have to do this? (When fighting Black Widow or Hawkeye) Trivia *The Carol Danvers Captain Marvel's rival is Racer a racing-themed member of Oracion Seis who would later work for Crime Sorciere. Her second rival is a girl on skates and using a biotic arm, Area. *Captain Marvel shares her English voice actress with Spiral, Catwoman, Frankie F., Yumi Y., Frida, Elizebet, Jeanne, Velanna, Carmelita Montoya Fox and Azula. *Captain Marvel shares her Japanese voice actress with Storm E. Sky and Annie Stoakes. *Captain Marvel shares her French voice actress with Riannon, Queen Sectonia, Anck-Su-Namun, Yumeji Kurokouchi, Big Poe, Opal and Chris. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters